


Solo un'altra correzione e poi vado a letto!

by RainbowLSparrow



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Iruka Appreciation Week, Iruka Week 2021, Iruka's Parents mentioned, M/M, OT3, Overworking, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Storia scritta per il primo giorno della Iruka Week 2021.Day 1. Overworked & Sleep DeprivedDal testo:"Ruka... Per favore, vieni a dormire!" Era già la seconda volta che veniva a chiamarlo, ormai era notte inoltrata e sapeva che Kakashi questa volta non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta."Correggo solo un altro compito e poi ti giuro che vengo!"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193942
Kudos: 1
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	Solo un'altra correzione e poi vado a letto!

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just one more correction and then I'm off to bed!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827962) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow)



"Ruka... Per favore, vieni a dormire!" Era già la seconda volta che veniva a chiamarlo, ormai era notte inoltrata e sapeva che Kakashi questa volta non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta. 

"Correggo solo un altro compito e poi ti giuro che vengo!" lo ripeteva spesso, ormai era una frase che gli usciva in automatico, senza nemmeno distogliere l'attenzione dal lavoro e cercava sempre di risultare il più convincente possibile, ma ormai l'altro lo conosceva troppo bene per credere a quell'innocente bugia. 

"Hai detto la stessa cosa ieri, e la notte prima, e quella prima ancora! Indovina un po' da quante notti è che non dormi decentemente?!" Iruka si bloccò al sentire un'altra voce. Se persino lui era venuto lì per portarlo a letto, voleva dire che aveva superato un po' troppo il limite. Opporsi a Kakashi in quella situazione era difficile, ma non impossibile, opporsi a Tenzo invece era tutta un'altra storia.

Abbandonò per un attimo il lavoro e si voltò a guardarli. Erano poggiati al muro ai due lati della porta, le braccia incrociate e uno sguardo che non ammetteva ulteriori scuse. Ma Iruka era troppo ostinato per arrendersi così presto. Li fissò, cercando di trasmettere con il solo sguardo che lui da lì non si sarebbe mosso prima di aver finito quello che stava facendo, e ritornò alla pila di compiti da correggere.

Non riuscì nemmeno a finire di leggere una frase, prima che due braccia lo afferrassero da dietro e lo sollevassero dalla sedia. Si dimenò contrariato "Tenzo mettimi giù! Tenzo lasciami andare!" Normalmente avrebbe opposto più resistenza, ma più si avvicinavano verso il letto, più Iruka si rendeva conto che non aveva la forza di fare nulla. Era arrivato al limite delle sue forze già da diverso tempo ormai.

Arrivati davanti al letto, Iruka sentì Tenzo trascinarlo sul letto, senza mai staccare la presa da lui. Nonostante l'irruenza, il gesto non fu aggressivo. A quel punto Iruka, completamente svuotato di ogni energia, si ritrovò sdraiato di schiena al centro del letto, Tenzo a bloccarlo da un lato e Kakashi dall'altro. 

Tutti e tre erano instancabili lavoratori e se lasciati a se stessi, si dimenticavano di prendersi le giuste pause. Per questo motivo avevano deciso di prendersi cura l'uno dell'altro, ricordarsi di mangiare, di dormire, di prendersi cura di se stessi quando erano malati o feriti. Non erano in grado di farlo quando erano da soli, per questo avevano bisogno di stare insieme.

Solitamente era Iruka a prendersi maggiormente cura degli altri due, ma in quel momento ad un passo dalla fine dell'anno accademico il lavoro era tanto e lui non voleva in nessun modo deludere i suoi studenti. Pur di correggere tutti i compiti nel minore tempo possibile, faceva orari folli e questo lo portava spesso e volentieri ad ammalarsi.

Iruka era testardo e costringerlo a prendersi cura di se stesso, richiedeva tutta la pazienza di cui gli altri due disponevano. Ma quando la pazienza smetteva di servire allo scopo, potevano alle volte tentare con un approccio più fisico. Come ad esempio pendere di peso Iruka e trascinarlo a letto per farlo dormire, oppure trascinarlo fuori di casa per andare a mangiare.

Era qualcosa che aveva in qualche modo ereditato dai suoi genitori. Certo i loro lavori erano straordinariamente diversi e richiedevano tipi di impegno totalmente diversi. Ma come loro, Iruka era testardo e serio, dava tutto se stesso nel lavoro, senza tirarsi mai indietro. Ci metteva passione, forse a volte anche troppa. 

Quando questo diventava d'impedimento nella sua vita, adesso aveva chi lo riportava (a volte trascinava) verso una sorta di normalità. Qualcuno che lo faceva sentire apprezzato, amato, protetto, anche nei momenti peggiori. Qualcuno che lui avrebbe potuto apprezzare, amare e proteggere in cambio. Perché in quel momento, stretto fra le loro braccia lui si sentiva così.

Lì, sdraiato sul letto, con Tenzo premuto su un fianco, che gli accarezzava dolcemente l'addome con una mano calda e ferma, e Kakashi premuto sull'altro fianco che gli pettinava con le dita i capelli ormai sciolti, Iruka si sentiva felice. Finalmente non era più solo!


End file.
